Love can be found in the Weirdest Places
by Sesshy4me
Summary: Please, just read the story. KaguraSesshoumaru.


Title: Love can be found in the Weirdest Places Authoress: Rated: PG-13 Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, I do not! So you can't sue! HA HA! A/N- This is an A/U Kagura/Sesshomaru fic! For all of you that don't like this couple and only want to give flames, DON'T READ IT! This fic begins at the end of the episode called, "The Deadly Trap of the Wind Sorceress Kagura."  
  
Love can be found in the Weirdest Places  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagura, the red-eye, black-haired wind-youkai, walked angrily through the corridors of Naraku's fortress. She fiercely burst into Naraku's cold, dark room. "Naraku, you fool! How dare you use me for one of your schemes? I could have been slain!" She roared merciless at him. The red of her eyes glittered with anger and hurt. Plastering a wicked smile on her face, Kagura whipped her fan out of her kimono's sleeve and waved it aggravatedly through the air. Golden glowing blades flew through the air. The blades cut through Naraku's shirt and stung him at the least. Suddenly with two furrowed brows, a black heart materialized in his left hand. Kagura stared bizarrely at the pulsating heart. Smiling wickedly, Naraku tightly squeezed the o black, pulsating organ. A sharp pain struck Kagura's chest and a burning sensation ripped throughout her entire body. She fell to the ground, her free hand clutching her chest. The other, clutching her fan. "I didn't mention it but," Naraku grinned, "I hold your life in my hands. You can't die, unless I want you to!" Kagura stared at him in shock and disbelief. 'How could he?' She thought. Hot tears pooled in her eyes. "Stop it. I shan't have you crying." Naraku demanded. Kagura wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeve. She sniffled and to no avail tears began to reform in her eyes. "I said stop it!" Naraku bellowed. Kagura's black heart materialized back into his hand again. Naraku's fiery-red eyes glowed fiercely and Kagura's widened in fear. She immediately stopped crying and her eyes began to glow a fiery red with resentment. She stuffed her fan up her kimono sleeve, ran out of the horrid, dark fortress and flew away on her feather. "Shall I follow her?" Kanna, Kagura's eldest sibling, said in the same monotone that she always had. "No. Let her enjoy life for a while and then I'll think of a plan." Naraku replied. Kanna stood there emotionlessly at Naraku and then stared into the darkness of the corridors.  
  
Somewhere, far away from the peering eyes of Naraku, Kagura flew on her feather. Tears were flowing silently down her soft, rosy coloured cheeks. Below her were forests with you-kais and han-yous of all sorts. 'I am the wind.and I am free now. Free of Naraku's grasp and the cold, darkness of his fortress. ' She thought as she took a deep breath. In the forests below Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken walked through the tall grasses and dried mud. Sesshoumaru's excellent sense of smell caught the faintest smell of Naraku. "Rin, stay here?" Sesshoumaru commanded. Speedily he charged through the tall, thick grasses into a clearing. He looked up above him and saw a young woman you-kai flying on a feather. "You, up there!" Sesshoumaru called to her. Kagura's great sense of hearing caught Sesshoumaru's cry and she looked down to see a handsome, young you-kai. She flew down and put her feather back into her hair. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kagura inquired cautiously as she pulled her fan out to shade her face. "I am the great Sesshoumaru." He said. "I have a matter to settle with Naraku. And I believe you know him." Kagura lost the attitude and gained a smile. "So you are Inu-Yasha's brother?" She interrogated. "I prefer not to be called that pathetic, half-breed's brother." He said coldly. "Who are you?" "I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress." She introduced herself. "The second incarnation of Naraku." "The second incarnation of Naraku? Meaning he has more than one?" "Correct." Kagura answered. "You are very clever. Perhaps even more clever than Naraku I dare hope." She smiled a wickedly seductive grin. "Ah. There is something you want me to do as a favor for you, isn't there?" he said figuring out the source behind he smile. "Yes there is.if you can defeat Naraku, I will give you two pieces of the Shikon no Tama." Kagura offered. Sesshoumaru's face fell back into his normal, bored scowl. "No thanks." Sesshoumaru replied. He was walking back into the forest when Kagura followed him and tugged on his sleeve. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagura begged. 'She sounds like Rin.' "Please? I implore you to listen to my plea." Kagura continued. He stood there silently and she assumed that was a 'yes.' "When Naraku created me, he kept my heart. So he holds my life in his hands. Please, I need your help. I'll do anything, anything at all!" She pleaded. "Anything? Maybe I will." He half-agreed, his face showing the slightest amusement. Kagura smiled a sweet, hopeful smile. "We'll discuss it tomorrow then?" Kagura inquired. "Yes. I'll meet you here before dusk tomorrow." He answered. Sesshoumaru turned and left without a single word. 'It looks like this will be a good, productive friendship.' Kagura thought. She pulled her feather back out of her hair and she was off again.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back to where he had last seen Rin and Jaken. "Come Rin, we will go home now." Sesshoumaru beckoned. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied happily. She climbed onto Ah-un's back and helped Jaken up as well, as Sesshoumaru lead them home.  
  
Kagura flew back to Naraku's fortress and when she touched down, Naraku was waiting for her. "So, I see you have made it back safely in one piece, Kagura." Naraku bitterly teased. "Yes, yes I have. But no thanks to you." She growled. "No thanks to me?" he said with a bit of arrogance, as well as amusement. "I can defend myself. I control all wind, I am the Wind Sorceress." She said proudly. "And I control you. Who do you think got you there?" He interrogated. Kagura pulled out her fan again, "You know what happened last time." He snapped as her black, pulsating heart appeared in his hand again for the third time that day. Gritting her teeth, she put her fan back in her sleeve. "That's better." Naraku said as innocently as he could. He turned around and then all of a sudden, backhanded her. "That'll teach you to disobey my orders!" Hot, salty tears pooled in her eyes as she ran into the fortress and slammed to door to her room. She lay on her futon, crying, until she finally cried herself to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N- Isn't Naraku just dredfully, horrible? Poor little Kagura. How is she going to cope with this? Will Naraku find out about Kagura and Sesshoumaru's little agreement? Find out later in the story! (I feel so proud of myself!) ^_^ ( Look, it's Chii! Aren't I smart or what? ^_^;; 


End file.
